Visitor
by Sazuka57
Summary: The crew was having a game night at Conrad's place, but he kicks them out when an old friend of his shows up.


**Visitor**

Hanna didn't understand it. Not really. Well, sure, he's been booted out of places before, but the equation of Conrad plus a _very pretty British lady_ just…didn't compute.

Not just to him, either. Veser didn't seem to grasp the concept. Worth too. The undead man was the only one who seemed to grasp the concept, but Hanna wasn't so sure. It was, after all, more of the green-skinned man's nature not to voice his opinion on most matters.

Still, Hanna just couldn't get over it.

The whole thing had started with Hanna dragging his roommate and Worth over to Conrad's apartment, where Veser had promised food and alcohol and videogames. Hanna really couldn't say no to any of these, and the only reason Worth tagged along was because of the alcohol. This had the whole gang over at Conrad's apartment at around eight in the evening.

Conrad, of course, had no idea they were coming over but couldn't stop them from entering. And so, Hanna, Veser, Worth, and the orange-eyed undead all sat down on Conrad's very expensive couch and played shooters and fighting games and racing games and even a round of Mario Party 8. They were yelling and screaming the whole time, but Conrad didn't care as he plugged in his headphones and blasted the music and just concentrated on his work in his office. Sadly, the extremely loud music did very little to block out the noise of the group in the living room. As Conrad tore his headphones off, he wondered just how loud the group would get before the neighbors came and yelled at him, or worse, sent the police.

Hanna, of course, didn't care about how loud he got as he whooped loudly when he won the free for all mini-game in Mario Party 8, earning him enough coins to be able to buy the star next turn. He barely heard the knock on the door because Veser had groaned so loudly at his loss while Worth was yelling at him with every colorful word he knew. Hanna laughed and put down his controller to answer the door.

He had expected to find some policemen telling them to keep it down, or even the old lady next door who was just so grouchy _all the time_ that he didn't know _why_ Conrad hadn't moved out yet. Either way, that was who Hanna was expecting to find, so it really surprised him when instead, he found a _very pretty_ young lady at the door. She was blonde with emerald green eyes and dressed in a purple knee-high dress and black leggings and _whoa_ Hanna couldn't stop ogling her because she was really, _really_ pretty. She was also looking really, _really_ nervous, and Hanna knew his staring wasn't helping the situation any but seriously, _whoa_.

Somehow, he miraculously snapped back to his senses and asked, "Um…Can I help you?"

She looked nervously at him as someone lowered the volume in the living room and Veser decided to poke his head to see what was going on. Hanna didn't have to look to know that Veser's jaw had all but _hit the floor_. Really, the lady was _that_ pretty like _whoa_.

"Um…" The lady started, and Hanna could already hear the British accent, "Isn't this the home of Conrad Achenleck?..."

Hanna sighed almost dismally—_of course_ she was looking for Conrad; it made sense, this was his place, after all. Hanna swiveled his head and called loudly into the apartment, "Conraaaaaaaaad! There's someone here for you!"

It was a few moments before Conrad appeared, looking thoroughly disgruntled. He had his glasses up to his hair and was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. "Hanna," The vampire started, "If it's the neighbors or the police, I swear I'm going to—"

The pale man was cut off by a "C-Conrad?" from the pretty lady at the door, and Conrad seemed to have recognized the voice, because he blanched. The one-fanged vampire instantly removed his hand from his face and replaced the glasses, staring wide-eyed at the figure at the door. The look on his face was one of pure shock, which lead Hanna to know that the visit was unexpected.

…Still, nice surprise. She _was_ pretty…

A complete silence came over the room as Conrad and the really pretty lady stared at each other, with Hanna looking back and forth between them and Veser still ogling the lady, jaw hanging. Then Conrad did something that made Hanna's eyebrows shoot for his hairline—and Hanna had a pretty high hairline, by the way—Conrad swiftly crossed the space between him and the lady, his face brightening with every step he took. When Conrad reached the pretty blonde lady, he enveloped her in a tight hug.

Hanna was as surprised as, like, _everyone else in the room_ when the lady giggled, which got Conrad chuckling happily and Hanna was pretty sure his eyebrows were never coming down from his hairline _ever_.

Hanna watched as Conrad pulled back and spoke softly (and _happily_—happier than Hanna had ever heard him talk), "How did you even—this is so unexpected! Come in! Come in!"

With a hand on the lady's back, Conrad welcomed her into the apartment, leaving Hanna to close the door. Veser was thoroughly ignored, but when Conrad reached the couch and looked between the indifferent-yet-curious zombie and a smirking Worth, the smile was wiped off of his face and replaced with a worried look. Smiling nervously to the lady he said, "Um…How about we go inside my office?"

The lady, who was smiling happily, nodded to Conrad, and Hanna watched as Conrad, arm still around the lady, steered the _very_ pretty lady out of sight and into his office. Hanna heard the door to the office make a _click!_ sound as it was locked.

…Hanna won the race against Veser to reach the door. Except that Worth beat him, which meant he was second to the door and not first but oh well.

Either way, the three of them all had an ear pressed to the door. The undead man was the only one who remained in front of the television, booting up Residen Evil: Umbrella Chronicles to play.

Hanna made a mental note that his friend liked shooters and that the redhead should invest in getting him Metroid Prime Hunters for the DS.

Hanna did his best not to pay attention to the sound of gunshots coming from the game system, but rather focus his attention to the voices behind the door. He, Worth, and Veser learned stuff really fast from that. One, Conrad's British, or lived in Britain or something, and could apparently speak just like them with accent and all because once he the conversation started, his nonexistent accent was suddenly there and Hanna could barely tell who was speaking when. This also led him not to pick up the lady's name, which started with either an A, E or M…He was _so_ going to seriously screw up a conversation at one point regarding the lady at one point later in time and he was so sure about it that he really wasn't looking forward to it at _all_.

Two, the lady was Conrad's friend. Like, really, _really_ good friend. Kind of like Hanna is with the orange-eyed man who was now expertly shooting down zombies, but the lady and Conrad's friendship was different in the fact that, well, she was alive and so was he—no wait, he was a vampire, so technically _not_ alive and that was Hanna's fault (kinda) and maybe it was kind of like their relationship. _Huh_.

…The redhead vaguely wondered if the pretty lady knew that Conrad was a vampire, and, if she didn't, how she would react to it.

Anyway, she and Conrad were good friends and she had Conrad laughing and smiling so much in there that Hanna decided not to record any of it for the smile tally because it was just _not fair_ for his undead friend.

Three, the lady was here not specifically to visit Conrad—though Hanna thought it was nice of her to stop by. She was actually in town for a business meeting-thing (something about long lectures that Hanna ignored to try and hear what Wesker was saying on the TV screen) and since she was in town, she decided to stop by say hi to Conrad. She had a hotel room, sure, but she was wondering if she could stay the nights with Conrad, and Hanna was pretty sure that the vampire had squealed (or something to that effect) before excitedly agreeing with "yes yes yes!"

This particular piece of information made Hanna frown, because Conrad only had one guest room and Veser was occupying it right now and they were partying, too, so…

…_Oh_. Conrad was going to kick the lot of them out, wasn't he?

It took Hanna exactly nine seconds to figure that out. It took him another four to figure out that the conversation in the office was now over and that he really should go back to the living room before he's caught like Veser and Worth were doing, but it was too late, and the door opened and Hanna fell forward on his face. _Totally_ not a cool thing to do in front of a lady; never mind the implications.

Hanna got up and smiled sheepishly at the confused lady and angry vampire before dashing into the living room. Conrad and the lady followed, and soon enough, Conrad was yelling at Veser (because asking him nicely didn't work _at all_) to call Mr. Tibenoch and pack his things so he can stay the next few nights over at the man's place. Veser of course didn't listen, and Conrad excused himself from the pretty lady to all but drag the half-selkie to pack his things. Worth had followed Conrad to make fun of him and such. Hanna would have stopped Worth, but, hey, pretty blonde lady in the living room meant he was _not_ leaving his spot by the window unless, like, in a sack or something.

As Hanna ogled the lady, who was now apparently a lot more comfortable around them, he watched her as she kept looking between his undead friend and the TV screen. Hanna was pretty sure that she was going to ask about the undead man's green skin and stitches and stuff any minute now, so he was _really_ surprised when she didn't and instead asked at the end of a level if she could play too. The undead simply looked at her and nodded before giving her the second player remote and starting a 2-player chapter in the game, but for Hanna, he could tell that his orange-eyed friend was actually very surprised that she didn't ask, well, more _awkward_ questions.

Either way, both men were grateful for the lack of awkward questions as the game started, and Hanna quickly learned that the lady hadn't played this game before, seeing as how his partner kept saving her from getting chewed on by the zombies. The redhead took a deep breath and determinedly strode over to where the super pretty lady sat, determined to sound like a gaming expert and maybe _impress_.

…It was a long shot, he knew, but _hey_ maybe, right?

_Right_.

Hanna felt pretty proud when he didn't stumble on words or creep out the really pretty lady or any of that negative stuff that usually happened when he was around pretty women. Instead, he managed to tell her rather enthusiastically what button does what and she got the hang of it pretty fast, and Hanna turned into the brightest shade of red when she _beamed_ at him after her first critical and Hanna felt as though he might be in love or something equally mushy.

As he wondered how she'd react if he told her about his job as a paranormal detective, Conrad had managed to get Worth to shut up and Veser to pack, and was thus in the process of kicking them out of the apartment. Hanna didn't move from his spot beside the lady, but his undead partner, who had successfully finished the stage, put down the remote, put on his fedora and coat, then bid the pretty lady good evening before putting a hand on Hanna's shoulder and steering him out of the apartment. Hanna barely had time to say good night over his shoulder before the door was slammed behind him.

And so, Hanna, his awesome undead friend, Veser, and Worth stood outside Conrad's apartment. Worth almost immediately left, and Veser, after commenting on how he was going to ask the lady out if was _the last thing he ever did_, left as well.

This left Hanna and his roommate standing outside the apartment, with Hanna trying to figure out how Conrad got to know such a pretty lady and why he hadn't asked her out yet. Seriously, was Conrad like, _blind_ or something?

It was a few moments before Hanna's awesome undead partner put a hand on Hanna's shoulder and started steering him home. And, as Hanna walked, he wondered if he could beat Veser and ask the lady out first—she _did_ smile at him and he didn't, like, creep her out, so…_maybe_. No harm in trying, right?


End file.
